gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Annytin/I'm Back!!!!!!
Hey guys, I'm back from vacation!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S. I barely slept thanks to my dad's snoring... Day 1 - Getting there Ok, we get up bright and early (which I hate doing) and put all our stuff in the car and drive. Along the way, I see a bunch of cities and towns that I never knew I could see. The states I crossed: #Tennessee (I had to cross through it to get to the next state xD) #Mississippi (small portion) #Alabama - Got to see Birmingham and Montgomery #Florida - Where our vacation was We were to stay at Fort Walton (or whatever it's called). When we first arrived, we got lost, as usual with our all-so-annoying GPS :P. We had to SURVIVE the traffic there because it was like O_O. When we finally found our hotel, we dropped our stuff and went to explore. After that... we had to cross the street to go eat -_- (at which I nearly died). After that we went into WOLLY-WORLD X 100 o_O. It was worse than the Wal-Mart where I am (which is a record). After the crazy shopping, we went back and we rested. Day 2 - Exploring! We woke up around 8, and went to the beach (BIG MISTAKE!!!!!). We crossed a large bridge to Destin to get to the beach. After that and we got there, we were at the Emerald Coast (and the name speaks for itself if you had seaweed in your hair). We stayed there for... four hours. As soon as we went back to the hotel, we were red as lobsters. Normally, me and my dad don't burn, but we did. We used sunblock, but it didn't help obviously. Day 3 - Torture I woke up sore and red as a beet. My mom is the only one used to being burnt, so she made us go outside -_-. My dad was burnt around his belly :P. So, we went to the gulfarium to discover that it wasn't worth going to. We then went to eat lunch along the warf, on account of at sunset we were to go on a cruise to see dolphins (where I wished for Zeke :( ). It was pretty good, but I stayed in shade cause the sun was my enemy :P. Along the trip, my parents argued, and the GPS was being stupid. All I could do to not go insane was to look at the buildings passing by. Unfortunately, I felt like having a snack, and I accidentally suggested an Irish Pub for us, and I was the only one who ordered food. When I ordered it, I was hoping it would be something small, but for my luck, it wasn't. I ate what I could, but my dad forced me to eat more and more. I was on the verge of puking it all in his face, we finally left. Day 4 - Returning Well, I woke around 11, and packed up. We then set out for home, when our stupid GPS decided to take us through Pensacola and into Mobile, Alabama. Well, we went through Pensacola, but not Mobile. So, basically we took the same route home, and for some of the trip, I slept. It was 9 something when we finally got home. I put my bags down, slightly hugged my grandma, for I was still burnt, and proceeded to take the sunburn cream my mom saved for us. After so, I finally went to bed, knowing I was finally home. Category:Blog posts